pikachus gone missing
by hardcoreblue
Summary: Ash goes to visit may on the boat ride to petalburg something happens to pikachu Ash does not notice....
1. Chapter 1:Petalburg city

Setting: Ash is visiting May in Petalburg city 

CHAPTER 1:PETALBURG CITY

⌠Ash walked on to the boat that would take him to see his friend May in Petalburg City Little did Ash know Team rocket was following.

(Team Rocket boards the ship)

⌠The brat has to be somewhere on this ship■, Meowth snarled.

⌠Patience Meowth it's a small ship he'll be here somewhere■, Jesse said with a smile.

⌠Were only here for the pikachu this is the easiest gig yet the boss will be so proud■, James said.

⌠Yeah all we have to do is find the Pikachu steal it and get the heck out of here■, Meowth said.

⌠Meowth is right■, Jesse said.

⌠Well come on lets start looking■, Meowth said in an impatient way.

⌠The twerp is going to notice us don't you think■, Jesse said.

⌠We need some kind of disguise■, James said smartly.

⌠A really good one so the brat won't figure out it's us■, Meowth said.

⌠Meowth is right for once■, Jesse said.

(Team rocket walks out in housekeeping outfits)

⌠This otta do it■, Meowth said.

⌠Yes this might work for me■, James said in a fascinated way staring at the outfits.

(Jesse slaps James)

⌠THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY TILL WE FIND THE PIKACHU AND CAPTURE IT!■, Jesse said in a angry way.

⌠Come on lets get started■, Meowth said.

(mean while team rocket is searching for ash and pikachu)

⌠Wow this is beautiful isn't it pikachu?■, Ash asked in amazement.

⌠Pika!■, Pikachu answered with a grin.

(⌠Ash new that pikachu probably meant that it is beautiful■)

⌠I cant wait to see May■, ash whispered to himself.

(Team Rocket spots Ash on the side of the boat and starts walking toward him)

⌠Excuse me sir■, James said with an elegant accent.

(Ash turned his head toward James In wonder)

⌠Yes■, Ash said.

⌠Would you like anything to drink?■, James said.

⌠No Thank you■, Ash replied in suspicion.

⌠We also have food■, Jesse said in an impatient voice.

(while Ash and Team Rocket were talking Meowth grabbed the Pikachu and stuck it in a shock proof, and voice proof bag and hid behind them)

⌠No thanks■, Ash said.

⌠Ok well thank you for your time and boarding the ship■, Jesse said in the most polite voice that she could come up with.

⌠Bye■, James said.

(team rocket walks off ship comes to a stop at Petalburg City and Ash and team rocket walk off the ship)

⌠That was close■, Meowth said.

⌠The kid almost could tell because of James's BIG MOUTH!■, Meowth continued.

⌠James that was the most stupid thing saying bye in a sly voice■, Jesse started.

⌠We got the Pikachu though■, James said trying to stop them.

(Mean while Ash arrives at Mays house on the beach)

⌠knock Knock■

⌠Ash is it really you I haven't seen you in two years■, May said excitedly.

⌠I know it's been forever■, Ash said.

⌠Well come inside, Did you bring your trunks?■, May said in a shy voice.

⌠Yeah of course you told me to because you wanted to bring me somewhere that involved water■, Ash said in an absolutely confidential way.

⌠Yeah we could go now if you want too■, May said.

⌠Sure■, Ash replied.


	2. Chapter 2:The Beach And Plant Land

(5 minutes later,May heads toward Ash follows behind)

"so where are we going",Ash said in a hesitant voice.

"I tryed to keep it a secret,but I guess I'll tell you,we're going to the beach",May said in a sighing way.

"Oh!...really I have'nt been to the beach in a long time",Ash said blushing.

(Mean while with Ash on his way to the beach with May Team Rocket is farther than you think)

"Meowth where are we I thought you calculated where the nearest dock was that had a ship sailing back to Pallet town and now were in some kind of plant kingdom!",Jesse shouted.

"Well I did...you see...,I kind of dropped it on the boat on the way here", Meowth muttered.

"YOU DID WHAT!", Jesse shouted in a screaming,angry,mad,really loud way.

(Jesse turned her head and saw James sitting on a rock with james's hands folded around his knee's crying in a scared way)

"JAMES GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP AND COME OVER HERE",Jesse yelled.

"I don't think were in the right place",Jesse said with his voice low and chattering.

"thanks to Meowth we don't know where we are",Jesse said like she knew everything.

"Well at least the bright side of this is that we have pikachu",Meowth said trying to change the subject.

"Pikachu...Thats right we can use pikachu to lead us to Ash and where ever Ash is there is bound to be more pokemon, and land",Jesse said.

"Your right",Meowth said.

"James grab the bag",Jesse demanded.

"Ai Ai then what captain",James said in an exsagerated way.

"THEN HAND IT TO ME!",Jesse said.

"Ok",james said.

(Mean while Ash and May reach the beach)

"Wow it's beautiuful",Ash said.

"Yeah I come here alot to think",May said.

"I can see why",Ash said.

"Hey Ash",May said.

"Yeah",Ash said.

"I really missed you while you were gone",May said.

(Ash started to blush so did May)

"So did I",Ash replied.

"So where is Pikachu",May said.

"I don't know last time I saw him was on the boat maybie he's back at your house",Ash replied with a worried look in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3:Science camp mishab

Mean while Max gets back from science camp earlier then May thought and Ash doesnt even know (Max opens the door too Mays house)

"Hello anyone home",Max shouted.

"Yes im in the kitchen honey",Mays mom shouted back.

"ok im going up stairs to see May",Max said to himself.

(Max walked up the stores stopped by his room dropped his bag down and headed toward Mays room)

"May",Max shouted.

"May you here",Max questionally asked.

(Max reached Mays room and found a book on her floor)

"Ooooooh whats this",Max said to himself.

(He opened and read through some of the pages out loud)

Dear Diary,  
Ash is sooo cute.Whenever I see him my heart tingles inside.I wish we didnt have too live him and come back home.I really like him and I wished he liked me.Well gotta go it's dinner time

P.1 Love, May

Dear Diary,

Im sorry I havent been writing so much ive had a lot on my mind any way today I took a long stroll on the beach with combusken...wait the door bell is ringing I better go get it Bye!

P.22 Love,May

"Yuck",Max said to himself where have I been all her life I didnt know shes having a serious thought of love with ash sooo deeply seriously",Max said disgustedly and suprised.

(Max ran out of Mays room and went into the kitchen)

"Mom",Max said politely.

"Yes",Max's mom said.

"Wheres May",Max stuttered to say.

"Down at the beach with some boy I cant quite remember his name",Maxs mom said.

"Thanks mom bye",Max said in a rush.

(Max ran out the door)

"Wait Max his name is Ash",Max's mom said but Max didnt here her.

(Team rocket stumbles on the road)

"Ughhh finally were here",Jesse snarled.

"yeah your tellin me",Meowth said.

"At least we still have the pikachu",Jesse said.

(Max spots team Rocket)

"Hey thats team rocket with a pikachu that looks like Ashes",Max thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4:Ash's run

(Max ran toward the beach)

"May",Max shouted.

(May and Ash hear Max's voice)

"That voice sounds like Max's voice",May said astonished because she thought her little brother was at camp.

"It really does",Ash said and started to think if it was Max this trip is going to be very amusing.

"MAX is that you",May shouted.

"May",Max said ion loving suprissed way running toward her.

(Max runs into mays hands)

"How was camp?",May asked.

"Fine thanks how was your week?",Max asked as he turned his head toward Ash and ran out of mays arms toward Ash to say hi.

"Great", May said as she watched her little brother run toward Ash to talk and ask him questions.

(Max aproaches Ash)

"Ash I think i saw your pikachu with teamrocket",Max said in a very loud way.

"Are you serious Max",Ash asked.

"Yeah",Max said.

"May I need to go",Ash said.

(Ash ran toward the road while May watched him leave.)

"Ash",May said in a shoting studder and turned toward Max.

"Max what did you tell him",May said.

(Max turned toward May) 


	5. Chapter 5: Sushi Market

"All I said was that I saw his Pikachu with teamrocket",Max said in a studder.

"Thanks Max",May said.

"Your Welcome",Max said.

(May starts to run after Ash as Max follows)

"I have to find pikachu", thought ash to himself.

(team rocket walks out of the sushi market)

"They have some good sushi", Meowth said stuffing the sushi down his throwt.

"The boss is going to be so proud of us", Jesse said with pride.

"Well you are right but we have to catch a boat out of here before the twirp figures out or finds us", said meowth.

"Your right", said Jesse.

"Wait where is James", Jesse asked.

(Team rocket walks into the sushi market again where they find James pigging out on sushi)

"JAMES!",jesse said in a destroyed,spastic, and mad voice.

"Hi jesse", James said.

(Jesse grabs onto James ear and pulls him out of the market while yelling at him meanwhile Ash is searching the town)

"Pikachu where are you", Ash said.

(Meanwhile Max is chasing may)

"We need to find Ash", said Max.

"This is all your fault", said May. 


End file.
